Distribution of media such as multimedia including audio, video, etc. through satellite television and/or cable television have evolved and gained immense popularity in the last few years. The distribution of such media is controlled through a media server located at the service provider's/broadcaster's location. The media distributed may contain objectionable content such as a smoking scene, and associated contents such as an alcoholic scene, etc. The distribution of such objectionable contents is governed by statutory rules and regulations enforced by statutory authorities. The statutory authorities may allow distribution of such objectionable contents only when these are accompanied with statutory warning messages or disclaimers conveying the drawbacks or deficiencies associated therewith.
Conventionally, the service providers or broadcasters have to manually scan the entire video feed to identify one or more video frames containing the objectionable contents. However, the conventional technique of manually identifying the objectionable contents is inefficient and onerous. Further, using the conventional technique, it is very difficult and tedious to manually scan the entire video feeds of television programs, especially tele-serials or reality shows to detect the objectionable content and then accordingly append the disclaimers at the appropriate location on the screen displaying the objectionable content. This may increase in the overall production time and thereby reduce the productivity of the broadcasting contents. Further, manual technique of appending disclaimers may not enable tracking of the number of instances of objectionable contents being broadcasted by a specific program of a specific channel.
Although the detection of smoke in a video feed has been automated and is being used in applications such as surveillance systems, however, the implementation of such automated smoke detection systems may not be useful in detecting objectionable contents in the media distributed through broadcasters/service providers. This is because the smoke detected in the media may not always be related to a smoking scene. For instance, there may be a video feed broadcasting news on fire caused in a particular area, building and forest, etc. Appending the warning disclaimers in context of such video feeds may not be appropriate. Thus, in view of the above, there is need for a system and method that enables real time detection of objectionable contents in a video feed followed by verification of the presence of the objectionable contents. Further, there is a need for a system and method for appending statutory disclaimers in the video feed only when the detection of objectionable contents is verified. Further, there is a need for a system and method for real time tracking of number of disclaimers appended in the one or more video frames of the video feed.